Sir Daniel Fortesque
Sir Daniel Fortesque is the main protagonist of the MediEvil series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars. His in-game rival is Colonel Radec. Biography "?????" A coward whose celebration as a hero was unearned, Sir Dan has been given a chance to redeem himself, proving in combat he is worthy of his knighthood. He fights on behalf of his beloved homeland, Gallowmere, his oath to protect her intact despite her citizens’ somewhat waning interest in gallantry.http://www.playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars/20 THE LEGACY OF SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE: *''MediEvil'' *''MediEvil 2'' *''MediEvil: Resurrection'' Arcade Opening The story opens with a narrator telling about Sir Dan's time in the afterlife at the Hall of Heroes, taking place between Medievil 1 and 2. Sensing that he is suddenly needed, Sir Daniel Fortesque returns to life from inside his crypt and goes out from Gallowmere, searching for who he believes to be minions of Zarok. Rival Name: Colonel Radec Reason: Dan thinks that Radec may be a servant of Zarok. When Radec requests to know who Dan is, the skeletal knight tells him he is the hero and will show him but Radec tells him that wasn't good enough and immediately challenges him. Connection: Both Killzone and MediEvil franchises have had games made by SCE Cambridge. Both characters have also been killed in the games that they have debuted in. Ironically, both die at the opposite point in their respective games, with Radec dying at the end of the game, and Sir Daniel dying before the game even begins. Both are also soldiers who have held high ranks, with Sir Dan leading the Gallowmere army into battle, and Radec being a high-ranking official in the Helghast. Also Radec is from the future while Sir Daniel is from the past, and Radec uses guns and an Army knife while Sir Daniel uses his sword and shield. Ending Sir Daniel returns to his crypt still unsure if the people he defeated during his quest were in fact Zarok's minions. As he lays down on his tomb, the narrator states that this may not be Sir Daniel Fortesque's last adventure. The Polygon Man's powers also runs through him. Gameplay Sir Daniel is a very melee-oriented character. However, his melee attacks have decievingly large range. He has been described by Omar Kendall as an "AOE" character, or Area-Of-Effect character. He can be seen as a mix between Sweet Tooth and Big Daddy, having the moderate running speed as the former, but the slow attack speed of the latter. His limbs can stretch out far as well. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Hero Sword Slash' - *'Hero Sword Thrust' - or + *'Hero Sword Upper Cut' - + *'Magic Sword Spin' - + *'Hero Sword Slam' - (Air) *'Hero Sword Air Thrust' - or + (Air) *'Hero Sword Air Cut' - + (Air) *'Magic Sword Air Spin' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Battle Axe-a-rang' - *'Charge!' - or + *'Magic Bow' - + *'Hammer Smash' - + *'Air Battle Axe-a-rang' - (Air) *'Aerial Charge! Charge' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Magic Bow' - + (Air) *'Aerial Hammer Smash' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Golden Shield' - *'Green Hand' - or + *'Drumstick Toss' - + *'Dragon Potion' - + *'Golden Shield' - (Air) *'Green Hand Toss' - or + (Air) *'Drumstick Air Toss' - + (Air) *'Aerial Dragon Potion' - + (Air) (Throws) *'The Rake' - or *'The Punt' - *'The Stomp' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or (Super Moves) *'Lightning Bolt' - (Level 1) This aimable lighting bolt makes quick work on Sir Daniel's enemies. *'Golden Chalice' - (Level 2) Sir Daniel releases the spirits of his vanquished enemies stored in the Chalice. *'Anubis Stone' - (Level 3) While holding the it, enemies near Sir Daniel are afflicted with its dark energy. Taunts What are ya? Chicken?: Sir Daniel puts his arms and hands to his side like a chicken and bocks. C'mon, Pumpkin, hit me: Sir Daniel blows a kiss. Bad news... you lose: Sir Daniel points, then slides his sword across his neck. Quotes Intros and Outros Introduction Say hello to Mr. Death: Sir Daniel takes off his head in a way that makes him seem like he's tipping a hat, then puts it back on his neck and chuckles. I pity this lot: Sir Dan stands up straight, puts his sword over his shoulder, and looks around at the stage. Let's go, Pumpkin: Sir Dan pulls out his sword and twirls it, before entering a fighting stance. If you insist: Sir Dan is kneeling on the ground, with his sword planted. He looks up, grabs his sword and stands up; pulling the sword out of the ground and entering a fighting stance. Winning Screen Ta-da: Sir Dan kneels back, lifts his hands in the air and smiles. Cheers: Sir Dan holds up a large, golden chalice and begins drinking from it. Ha ha I win: Sir Dan, with his sword planted in the ground, dances around it briefly before striking a pose. Warm fodder: Sir Dan crosses his legs with his sword planted in the ground while smiling. Losing Screen *Sir Daniel sits on his own gravestone with his hand on his chin, looking sad. *Sir Dan holds his hand to his face sobbing with his gravestone in the foreground. *Sir Dan stands in front of his grave looking and shakes his head sadly. *Sir Dan crosses his arms and pouts. Costumes Knight Armour Dan's default appearance from MediEvil: Resurrection, though with the gloves of his MediEvil II incarnation added. *Default color: gray armor and dark red sleeves *Dark blue armor and red sleeves *Dark golden armor and dark red sleeves *Red armor and black sleeves Golden Armour Daniel obtains and wears this armor during the final moments of MediEvil II. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *Default: gold armor *Blue armor and gold outlines *Red armor and gold outlines *Gray armor and gold outlines Dragon Armour Daniel obtains this armor from a dragon during MediEvil. The costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default color: green and yellow armor *Red and white armor *Yellow armor *Blue and red armor Gallery Render sir daniel.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque, as he appears in All-Stars. PSASBR Sir Dan Pre-Order.png|Daniel's Super Armor costume. Dragon Armour.png|Dan's Dragon Armor Costume. Dan1.PNG|Sir Daniel's Reveal. Dan2.PNG|Using the Aerial Dragon Potion move. Dan3.PNG|Using the Green Hand move. Dan4.PNG|Using Charge! Dan5.PNG|Using the Magic Bow. Dan6.PNG|Sir Daniel's Intro. Sirdan win.PNG|Sir Daniel's Winning Outro. Losing.PNG|Sir Daniel's Losing Outro. Dan7.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 1 Super Move. Dan8.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 2 Super Move. Sir Dan super move 3.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Move. Dan9.PNG|Sir Daniel Fortesque's Level 3 Super Move in action. Sir Dan.png|Sir Dan in the intro. Dan vs Radec.png|Sir Dan and Radec fighting in the intro. medium.gif|Dan's infamous dance. Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Sir Daniel Fortesque PlayStation All-Stars - Sir Daniel Tips & Tricks PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Nariko, Sir Daniel Trivia *Sir Daniel is one of only five first-party characters who debuted on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, PaRappa, Spike, and Toro Inoue. *Sir Daniel made an appearance in Hot Shots Golf 2 as a guest character, along with Sweet Tooth. *Although Sir Daniel isn't able to speak (although he sort of could in MediEvil II), his grunts and muffled noises were provided by Stephane Cornicard. *Sir Daniel is capable of swimming in the stages with water when he was not able to do so in the MediEvil ''games. *Despite ''Sir Daniel Fortesque being his full name, only Sir Daniel is written on the character select screen. *Sir Daniel cannot speak clearly; when he talks, it sounds muffled. This is due to the fact that he lacks a lower jaw. **This makes him one of five characters to not have normal speech patterns. The others are Toro (can only speak in cat-like mewls), Heihachi (only speaks in Japanese), Sackboy (doesn't speak at all) and Big Daddy (only vocalizes in whale moans and relies on the Little Sister and Andrew Ryan for dialogue). References Category:Playable Characters Category:MediEvil Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Characters from Platformers